Nous, langues de vipére ? Nooon !
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Hermione et Ginny sont mariés avec Ron et Harry et  mères de famille. Malgré leurs vies bien remplies, elles trouvent toujours le temps de se réunir pour évoquer le bon vieux temps ou se plaindre de leur maris ou enfants. NO LEMON


**Hi ! J'ai eu envie de changer un peu d'univers en m'essayant a l'univers d' Harry Potter. Voilà le spitch : Hermione et Ginny sont mariés avec Ron et Harry et mères de famille. Malgré leurs vies bien remplies, elles trouvent toujours le temps de se réunir pour évoquer le bon vieux temps ou se plaindre de leur maris ou enfants. Attention, Harry, Ron, Lilly, Rose, Hugo, James et Albus en prennent pour leur grades (;**

POV HERMIONE

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais attablé aux Trois Balais, et accessoirement que j'attendais ma Ginny de belle sœur. Depuis quatorze ans (_N/a: Elles ont pas pris un ptit coup de vieux, là ? ^^_), ces réunions mensuels étaient devenues une habitude presque plus sacrée que les réunions de famille au Terrier. C'était le moyen pour nous de compenser tous les petits ragots dont nous étions fan à Poudlard mais qui n'avaient plus lieux d'être dans la « vie active ». Je dois avouer que cela me faisait du bien parfois, de savoir à quel point mon James de neveux était insupportable, me sentant un peu moins seule dans l'épreuve que c'était d'élever un ado. Ah, j'allais enfin être au courant des derniers exploits de la petite Lilly, vu que Ginny venait d'entrer dans le pub, les joues rougies par le froid qui régner en ce mois de décembre.

-Salut, Mione, me lançât elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je ne t'embrasse pas, Albus a attrapé la grippe.

-Effectivement, garde donc tes microbes pour toi!

-En parlant de microbes...Devine quelle est la dernière idiotie en date de ta nièce !

-Quelque chose qui a mis Harry en rogne ? Au fait, je t'ai commandé une Biéraubeurre !

-Merci. Harry, non, mais James, oui. Elle a juger drôle de poursuivre James avec son perroquet en peluche à travers toute la maison, alors qu'il avait invité ses amis du Quidditch.

-Son perroquet en peluche ?

-Oui, oui, acquiesça Ginny. Tu imagine la réaction de James, ou faut-il que je te la décrive ?

-Ca va aller, souriais-je. Je l'imagine bien courir en hurlant à travers la maison, avec sa phobie des peluches.

-Exactement ! Et toi, Hugo n'est pas trop «travaillé par ses hormones»?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! La semaine dernière, j'ai voulu récupérer l'annuaire téléphonique que je lui avait donner. J'ai fait tomber ma baguette sous son lit, et devine ce que j'y ai trouver, entre les restes de repas datant d'une époque non déterminée et les moutons de poussière ? Des magazines pas très...pédagogique, dirais-je. Et devine ce que m'a dit Ron quand je lui en ai parler ? Que c'était de son âge !

-Ah, toi aussi, tu y a eu droit, au «c'est de son âge» ? Moi, par contre, c'est le jour où Albus est rentré complétement bourrée d'une fête que Harry m'a sorti ça.

-Je te jure...Moi, Ron excuse tout...Ou presque. La semaine dernière, Rose a ramené à la maison son petit ami, Scorpius.

Ginny se redressa d'un coup, en proie à la curiosité:

-Scorpius ? Comme dans Scorpius Malefoy ?

-Oui. Je ne te raconte pas la crise de Ron, lorsque Scorpius est parti. J'ai cru devenir sourde ! Toi, tu à encore le temps, ce n'est pas tout de suite que Lilly ramèneras ses prétendants à la maison, souriais-je.

-Détrompe toi, soupira Ginny. Samedi dernier, elle a ramener son amoureux, comme elle m'a dit, à la maison. Harry a charger Albus de la surveiller.

-Gratuitement?

-Non, tu t'en doute. Deux gallions avant et deux gallions après. Comme si à huit ans ma Lilly avait conscience des ces choses-là !

-Va savoir... Avec deux frères comme les siens, tout peut arriver !

J'acquiesçais en riant tout en avalant une gorgée de ma Biéraubeurre. Machinalement, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre : 17h56 ! Déja ! J'informais ma belle soeur de l'heure et nous décidâmes de rentrer, car nous étions certes des pipellettes, mais aussi des femmes à charges de familles trés trés, trés vorace.

**Bon, je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de ma chute, mais bon! Vous savez ce que vous reste à faire? Non?* prends un porte-voix* RREEVIIEEWWSS !**


End file.
